Yeah, Love You Too
by elephant-chimes
Summary: Ya'll can handle a bit 'o swearin' can't ye? Heero gets hurt. Duo helps him. Blah blah. Someone shoot me for the fluff. If you don't know it's shounen-ai, you're dense. ^.^ *pout* Ellipses (...s) don't show in the title...


Heyla!! Sorry 'bout not updating any of my other fics and all…*slaps hand* Bad Alex! Anyway, this is a fic to get me in the sitting-at-the-computer-for-hours-and-winging-it mood. And it's a fic that I want to write because I realized something: Heero always takes care of a broken and bloody Duo and then they hook up. Well, now the shoe's gonna be on the other proverbial foot. So here we go my friends, I present to you, "Yeah…Love You Too."  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai; 1x2x1. Swearing. Maybe OOC (hey, the wars are over and it's been, like, nearly a decade. People change). Yeah, crap like that.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it so get off my ass.  
  
/…/ = thoughts  
  
*…* = emphasis  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
/How stupid. How fucking stupid. Kill the people *before* getting the data. Yuy, you're an ass,/ Heero thought to himself as he hauled his broken and battered body to a doorway. Straining muscles he never knew he had, the man managed to bend down and take a gun off one of the guards he had disposed of. /How the hell did you manage to do that to yourself?/ Grunting with effort, he slowly walked down the corridor, taking each step as carefully as he could, so he wouldn't end up smearing his bruised face on the grimy floor. That was the last thing he needed to do. /And to top it all off you left you goddamn phone in the monitor room. Good one, you idiot./ Heero almost felt like crying; almost. He had made the fatal mistake of thinking that he could get through the mission without killing anyone, hence leaving a smaller mess. But he still had that little voice in the back of his head (that sounded a bit like Duo yelling at him for something or other) that told him that he would *have* to kill the guards if he wanted to get his sad ass (albeit a very nice ass) out of this in one piece. But alas, his mental self shot the voice into oblivion and stubbornly told him to ignore it. So he did, and now he was practically crawling towards the monitor room to get his phone and call or Duo or someone to help him.   
  
The mission had been simple enough. There was some suspicious activity on a new colony that needed to be checked, so Gundam Boys to the rescue. Not really rescue, and none of them were boys anymore but, whatever. It was a nickname that the other Preventers had taken to calling them by.   
  
/Oh, dammit,/ Heero mentally groaned when he saw a flight of stairs that led to the monitor room. /Could this be worse?/ Then he heard a voice.  
  
"Hey, did you hear that commotion down in Sector 7a?" asked one voice. Female.  
  
A male answered: "Yeah. But you know those 7a guys."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
Heero froze on the steps, looking very much like a squashed bug. He didn't give a rat's ass; no one was here to see him. /And mo one will see you again if you don't MOVE!/ He urged his body up the steps and down another horrifyingly long corridor. Relief washed over him when he saw the door to the monitor room. He stumbled inside and searched around for the phone. He found it under a computer /How in hell-?/ and squiggled under the machine to get it. Worming his way back to an unsteady standing position, Heero turned around to see a guard standing in the doorway, gun aimed and cocked.   
  
"Fuck," Heero hissed as he pulled out the stolen gun from his back pocket…  
  
***  
  
Duo turned a sharp corner, nearly sending the motorcycle he was riding and himself skittering across the pavement. /Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! Heero, I *told* you to let me come with you but nooo~ooo. You had to go all "perfect soldier" on me and say "I can do it alone." When will you ever drop that persona!/ Duo growled in frustration as he forced the bike to go faster.   
  
He had gotten Heero's call (Heero had called him first) when he was finishing a small repair on the bike. Heero's voice had sounded distant and *weak*, something that Duo had never heard come from Heero. In fact, he hadn't thought it *was* Heero when he first answered, but and all-too-familiar "Omae o korosu" changed his tune. He had hopped on the bike with no hesitation, not even bothering to put on the upper half of his work-suit, which presently hung around his waist, whipping behind him as the motorcycle screamed down the streets.   
  
"*Finally*!" Duo sighed aloud when he saw the building Heero was at. He pulled the bike into an alley beside it and parked, now taking the time to put his clothes on properly. The work-suit was black, perfect for cover. Tucking his braid in his shirt, Duo opened a door to the side and slipped in.   
  
He managed to sneak past the first few guards he saw, and the one who spotted him was swiftly dealt with. Creeping stealthily along the quiet corridors, Duo went into what appeared to be a broom closet of some sort so he could try to call his fallen comrade to see where the hell he was.  
  
"Where the fuck are you?" Duo whispered harshly into the receiver.  
  
"Monitor…room…" Heero choked out.  
  
"Damn, Heero," Duo said, a crease of worry forming between his brows. "You sound like hell."  
  
"I'll be there…if…you don't…hurry…up…" Heero said angrily, or as close to angrily he could get.   
  
"Right." Duo nodded. "I'm on my way." He stuffed the phone into his pocket and dashed into the hall. /To hell with the guards. If they see me, they'll have to catch me./ Duo turned a corner and almost slipped on a trail of- /Blood?! Oh fuck, Heero!/ He ran faster and he bolted up the stairs and into the monitor room. He gasped at the sight before him.  
  
Heero was slumped in a chair by one of the computers looking about ready to faint or die; whichever came first. His shirt was ripped all to hell and the jacket that Duo saw him put on before he left was gone. Blood stained his clothes and a large bruise was forming on his left temple. Aside from the cuts and bruises, Heero was favoring his left arm as he tried to stand.   
  
"Oh my God, Heero!" Duo exclaimed as he rushed over to his friend and put his good arm around his shoulders. He slipped an arm around the other man's waist and began to take him out of the room when he looked over towards the window and noticed the fire escape. Setting Heero down in the chair, he went over to the window and peered down. He saw the bike one story below.  
  
"Think you're up to riding piggy-back?" Duo asked as he moved back to Heero. Said man only nodded a bit and clutched to Duo's shoulders like they were the only thing keeping him alive.   
  
/Oh shit, this is bad,/ Duo thought as he eased out of the window and made his way down the fire escape. /He never, *ever* accepts help without being persuaded to. Dammit, how are we gonna ride back?/   
  
"I think I…can hold on," Heero answered the unasked question. "Go as fast as…you have to. You'll know when to stop if I…fall."  
  
"I'll be *damned* if I let you fall, Heero," Duo said firmly, sitting on the bike with Heero behind him and his arms tightly around his waist. That's one thing Duo noticed; whenever he was driving a motorcycle with another of the ex-pilots riding behind him, Heero seemed to be the one who held on the tightest. Was that just because he was stronger, or was it something else…?  
  
/Stop. We don't need to think about your feelings right now. Heero is *hurt*. You must *help* Heero. You need to get him *un-hurt*. Focus on *that*./ He took off and drove (*much* more slowly and carefully then he had when he came to help Heero) to the apartment building they were staying at. Once there, Duo put the bike in the garage and made his way up to their skuzzy apartment.   
  
"Oh shit," Duo sighed as he realized Heero was fading in and out of consciousness. Taking off their shoes, Duo dragged Heero into the bathroom and stripped him of his clothing. He put him in the tub and scrubbed the blood off him, whispering apologies whenever Heero hissed in pain, and trying furiously to hide the blush he subconscious *knew* Heero was too out of it to notice. He finished his scrubbing and wrapped Heero in a towel, scooping him in his arms and carrying him to the bedroom. He placed the man on the bed that they shared (much to Duo's displeasure and his libido's pleasure) and took to drying Heero off. When he was through with that, he found a pair of light blue boxers in the dresser and slipped them on Heero. He retrieved the first-aid kit (one bigger than average for reasons such as this).  
  
"This'll sting," he warned softly as he put some antiseptic on Heero's cuts. Heero winced in pain and bit his lip. He usually didn't hurt this much…  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Duo whispered, leaning over Heero and brushing his lips across his forehead.   
  
/Did he just…?/ Heero thought as his eyes snapped open and Duo pulled away, blushing madly and looking equally surprised.  
  
"Sorry!" Duo piped and he continued to patch his friend up. Heero found himself blushing, but he was too surprised to care. He watched Duo as he set to the task of stitching a particularly nasty cut.  
  
"Duo?" Heero croaked.  
  
"Hmm?" Duo said, not looking up.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Duo stopped stitching and looked up, somewhat hesitantly. "What?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
"Why?" Heero kept his voice emotionless as always, even though he *really* felt like crying this time. Only not because of pain.  
  
"I-I don't…know, Heero," Duo stuttered, looking down again.  
  
"I think you do." Heero forgot about pain for a moment and lifted Duo's chin up. "So tell me."  
  
"Dammit, Heero!" Duo snapped, grabbing Heero's hand an squeezing it. "I *told* you to let me come with you! And *now* look at yourself!" Duo was on the verge of tears.  
  
Heero shook his head. "That still doesn't tell me why you kissed me just now." He returned Duo's grip.   
  
/Oh God…/ Duo thought as he looked into Heero's Prussian eyes. "Are you mad?"  
  
"No. Just tell me why."   
  
Duo gulped. "Heero I…I like you. A lot. In *that* way." Duo started to stroke Heero's hair. "I just didn't want to put you in more pain so I just…It just…happened."   
  
"It just 'happened'?" Heero inquired.   
  
"I love you, Heero," Duo blurted, kissing Heero again, this time on the mouth. Heero didn't turn into a block of scared-shitless ice this time around, and he kissed Duo back. Duo pulled away and smiled softly, releasing Heero's hand and finishing the stitching.   
  
Heero relaxed and closed his eyes. He murmured, "Yeah…love you too," before he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***Owari, dammit!***   
  
R&R if you wish. You don't gotta, though. =^_^= 


End file.
